


Little Talk

by Bobcat1312



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Well Kageyama is only in it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcat1312/pseuds/Bobcat1312
Summary: It sure would be nice to see Kageyama again thought Hinata!





	Little Talk

Hinata couldn’t wait to see Kageyama.  
After all, it had been almost two weeks!

The first thing he said as he sat down was “I’m sorry it’s been so long, I had a ton of homework, three tests and volleyball practice ran late.” “Anyway, to make you feel better, I brought you a present! It’s not a very good one, but it might help you to forgive me.” He stated as he put down some roses. 

“I’d like to say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”  
He set his bag down, and pulled out something wrapped in a small blanket. Hinata sighed, “I bet your wondering what’s in the bag, huh. Well, it’s my own little way of seeing you again, I guess.” 

Hinata pulled out a razor from the blanket and braced himself. He mad multiple deep cuts on his arm, and sighed once again. 

“Just so you know Kageyama, this isn’t your fault.” Hinata choked a little bit, “ I love you so much though.”

Hinata couldn’t wait to see Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first fic I’ve ever really written, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
